Viaje al pasado
by Lady Aome Higurashi de Taisho
Summary: Han pasado dos meses desde la derrota de Naraku, todos sus amigos se marcharon a excepción de Kagome que se quedó con Inuyasha. Que pasara entre Inuyasha y Kagome? Por favor pasad y leed.


**Inuyasha no me pertenece a mi le pertenece a Rumiko Takahasi-Sensei yo solo creo mis historias con ansias de que las leáis :3**

**PROLOGO**

Habían pasado ya 2 meses desde que la paz reinaba en el Sengoku. 2 meses en los cuales todos se habían separado después de la batalla contra Naraku; bueno... Casi todos.  
Kagome no quiso marcharse y dejar solo a Inuyasha, ya que, a parte de querer recorrer nuevas aventuras junto a él y haberle cogido cariño; también era porque, en silencio, lo admiraba, lo observaba... Lo amaba.  
No quería marcharse y dejarlo solo; por lo que, aunque sabia que echaría de menos a su familia; también extrañaría muchísimo al peliblanco, y se quedo a su lado.

Inuyasha, el momento en el que veía a sus amigos marcharse a su hogar; sabía que le iba a llegar el turno a Kagome; por lo que, antes de verla marchar delante de sus ojos se escabullo como un rayo entre los pocos amigos que quedaban entre ellos y se interno en lo mas profundo del bosque.

Ya era el turno de marcharse de la azabache; pero, no pretendía marcharse sin haberse despedido del peliblanco.  
Lo busco con la mirada pero no lo encontró; por lo que, cogió y, en vez de entrar al transportador dimensional, donde la devolvería a su época y no volvería a ver jamás el mundo donde vivía su joven amigo; y que, le quedaba poco tiempo para que se cerrase lo que hizo fue, armarse de valor y dirigirse a buscar al peliplateado; ya que, lo conocía muy bien en tan poco tiempo que llevaban juntos ( o eso creía ella ); y sabia perfectamente donde se encontraba.

Kagome corrió y corrió lo mas rápido que le permitieron sus piernas y con la agilidad de una serpiente se deslizo sin que tocaran las ramas de los arboles siquiera algún trozo de su delicada piel.  
Miraba desesperada buscando por los rincones a Inuyasha; pero, en un momento, la pelinegra agudizó su oído y escuchó que alguien esta sollozando por allí cerca.  
Creyó saber quien era el dueño del llanto, con lo que reanudo su camino dirigiéndose hacia aquel sonido.

Al llegar a su destino, se sorprendió al ver lo que observaban sus ojos: Inuyasha se encontraba en agazapado en el suelo llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida; con su haori medio abierto dejando al descubierto su varonil pecho, con unas cuantas heridas que se le habían abierto por haberse vuelto furioso y haber empezado a atacar cualquier cosa que se le cruzara por en medio, haciendo que, tanto por el esfuerzo como que sus heridas todavía no estaban sanadas del todo; brotara sangre que traspasaba la indumentaria del peli-plateado; pero que, gracias a que su ropa era roja, no se notaba la diferencia; o por lo menos eso creía el.  
Las heridas no le dolían por el echo de que se hubieran vuelto a abrir, dejando atrás la cicatrización; no.  
Sino por otras echas recientemente; no a vista de piel ni mucho menos; ya que no se encontraban visibles en la piel; sino otras que se podían sentir y, se encontraban, en el corazón ahora partido del peli-plateado.  
No podía creerse que la azabache, que SU azabache se hubiera marchado y lo hubiera dejado abandonado; no es que no podía... Sino que no quería.

Todos sus pensamientos eran nulos ya que, escucho detrás de si mismo, la dulce voz de la persona quien tanto apreciaba, con la que siempre soñaba; por la que siempre luchaba...  
Kagome, se acercó lentamente hacia Inuyasha y, poso una mano en su hombro.  
Después de eso, se dejo caer de rodillas y abrazo al peli-plateado por la espalda.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos a más no poder cuando sintió su cuerpo siendo abrazado por el de la azabache; pero, se le desorbitaron cuando escucho las palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar de la boca de Kagome.

- Inuyasha... Estoy aquí... MIRAME ESTOY AQUI! - Decía la azabache- No me he ido y nunca me iré... Porque he sentido que mi lugar ya no es estar con los de mi antigua familia...  
Mi deber es estar ahora al lado de la persona más importante de mi vida...  
No me perdonaría jamás el haberme marchado sin haberme despedido, y dolería, si pero; todavía dolería más y no creo que llegara nunca a cicatrizar si... Si yo me hubiera marchado sin haberte dicho adiós aun sabiendo que te volverías a quedar solo... - A la azabache se le entrecortaban las palabras por culpa del llanto que intentaba ahogar sin éxito- Jamás me lo perdonaría; es mas, ahora se exactamente donde es mi lugar, donde debo estar... Y ESE ES AQÍ, A TU LADO, ¡CONTIGO! - Gritaba la azabache derrumbándose totalmente dejando caer libremente las amargas lágrimas por su rostro y abrazando con toda su fuerza al peliblanco.

Inuyasha, levanto la cabeza lentamente, hizo ademan de querer levantarse; Kagome lo entendió y lo libero un poco de su agarre; por lo que, este, simplemente, se dio la vuelta para, así, quedar cara a cara, frente a ella.  
El peli-plateado, por un impulso, abrazo a la azabache atrayéndola contra su pecho todavía cubierto de sangre.  
Kagome sintió estremecerse entre los brazos de Inuyasha, ya que podía sentir como la respiración del joven la notaba en su sedosa cabellera negra; y, también, por la sangre que todavía brotaba del cuerpo de el chico; mas, no le dio importancia y lo volvió a abrazar, esta vez, teniendo mas cuidado, ya que no quería dañarlo mas de lo que estaba.

Inuyasha sonrió cálidamente y, mirando como si de un ángel se tratara se dirigió a Kagome y le dijo en un susurro:  
-Kagome... Muchísimas gracias por quedarte conmigo, de verdad, no sabes lo tranquilo que me has dejado... El descanso que me has dado, las preocupaciones que me carcomían tu me las has quitado...  
Eres muy especial Kagome... Y es por eso que...- Inuyasha quedo por un momento en silencio.  
La joven del arco se le quedo mirando extrañada, pero, en una milésima de segundo; Inuyasha posiciono sus labios contra los de ella, formando así; un cálido, suave y reconfortante beso.

Kagome abrió sus ojos impactada; mas no se esperaba esa reacción por parte del peliblanco; pero le resto importancia y profundizo el beso.  
Al cabo de unos segundos se separaron por falta de aire; Kagome estaba sonrojada y poseía una mirada asombrada; mientras que Inuyasha estaba en mínimos de sonrojamiento y le dedicó una dulce mirada que pocas veces él ponía a la azabache.  
Entonces; para sorpresa de ambos; por parte de Kagome porque no se esperaba ese atrevimiento por parte del peli-plateado e Inuyasha porque jamás hubiera imaginado que se atrevería a decirle lo siguiente:  
-Kagome Higurashi; me gustas muchísimo, quiero que sepas que te has vuelto una persona muy especial en mi corazón y que, también eres la mejor persona que he conocido hasta ahora.  
Sabes cuando hacerme reír, cuando hacerme enfadar; cuando me calmas para yo no explotar y como me ayudas en los momentos de mayor urgencia.  
¡Te amo!  
¿Quisieras concederme el honor de ser algo mas que mi amiga?- Le preguntaba Inuyasha ahora si; mas sonrojado que un tomate maduro, mientras contemplaba los bellos ojos chocolates de Kagome.

Esta no respondía e Inuyasha ya se arrepentía de haberle confesado lo que sentía; mas, ese arrepentimiento no tardo mucho en irse cuando pudo observar que de la cara de Kagome aparecía lentamente una sonrisa que se agrandaba cada vez mas y mas; y, con una mirada de completa alegre le dijo:

-Inuyasha... ¡CLARO QUE ACEPTO! - Gritaba lo último la joven del arco mientras se lanzaba a abrazar y consiguientemente besar al peli-plateado.

Gracias a eso, ambos lograron ser felices y vivir de igual modo (ya que no habían guerras).

Pero lo que ninguno sabia era que, muy pronto; la felicidad se esfumaría; al igual que la paz...

Más pronto de lo que imaginaban...


End file.
